Waiting
by Immortal Fallen Angel
Summary: Jesse leaves Jaden behind to go back to North Academy. Jaden promises to wait there for Jesse to come back forever. But how long is forever, really? spiritshipping rated for safty


**Waiting**

Angel: hehehehe! Another angst story from a crazy person! Not a good combo! But I liked this idea and just had to write for it! Though I can't take all of the credit! KyoxSakifan wrote part of the ending for me and helped meh sort out something's! So here we go!

**Summary:** Jesse leaves Jaden behind to go back to North Academy. Jaden promises to wait there for Jesse to come back forever. But how long is forever, really?

**Disclaimer: **own most of this one shot! Nothing else! Go away you stupid lawyers!

It was a bright and sunny day. The sun was high in the sky and all was peaceful. Or was it?

Down at the docks of DA, was a boat waiting to take something precious away from Jaden Yuki: his lover and best friend Jesse Anderson. It was a very sad time indeed.

Shortly after coming back from the Dark World, Jaden and Jesse confessed their love for each other, and started going out. They were almost always together. So when Jaden had heard that Jesse was going back to Europe, it broke his heart. He might never see his lover ever again!

Everyone that had gotten close to Jesse those past few months were at the docks, watching as Jaden clung on the teal haired Obelisks blazer, crying his eyes out. While Jaden was crying, Jesse was holding him tight, and rubbing calm soothing circles on his back. His head was perched on top of Jaden's head.

"Shhh!" Jesse soothed. "It'll be ok Jay! I'll be back!"

"But I just got you back!" Jaden sobbed into Jesse's shirt as he let go of Jesse's blazer and wrapped his arms around his back. "I don't want to loose you again! And who knows when I'm gonna see you again! You can't go!" Jaden wailed.

"I'll be back in a few months Jay! Promise! You just havta promise to wait here for me till I can come back! Ok Jay?" Jaden let go of his extremely tight grip and looked Jesse in his emerald colored eyes.

"I'll always wait for you Jess! Forever and ever!" Jaden said, tears still falling from his eyes even though by now he was beaming at his promise. Jesse saw the tears and whipped them away.

"Just don't cry anymore Jay! I will be back for you! I promise!" he leaned in and kissed Jaden passionately on the lips. They stayed like that till the call of needing to breath got to high and they broke apart. They looked into each other's eyes and went into a bone-breaking hug. They broke apart.

"I love you Jesse" Jaden said looking into his eyes once again as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"I love you too Jaden." Jesse said as he bent down and kissed Jaden's forehead. And with that, he grabbed his stuff and boarded the ship. He looked back and waved to Jaden and the others, only shedding a single tear.

"Come back soon, Jess" Jaden said softly as the ship left the port.

SPIRITSHIPPINGFOREVERANDEVER

It had been 3 years since Jesse had said goodbye to Jaden. He had been stuck at North Academy and all over Europe for those 3 years. He had never gotten a chance to go back to Duel Academy and visit with Jaden.

It made his heart hurt, not being able to see his loved one in so long.

But fate, luck or whatever you want to call it was finally on his side! For Shepherd had called Jesse back to DA for something and he would finally be reunited with Jaden.

Jesse got off the dock of the boat and stretched. He still wore the same outfit he did all those years ago when he met Jaden, but he was taller and his hair had also gotten longer. But the hair still defied all laws of gravity and pointed straight upward.

He started to make the long walk towards the main building. Once he got there, he bumped into someone upon walking in.

"O! sorry 'bout that!" Jesse said. He got a good look at the person. "Alexis?!" He shouted in disbelief. It indeed was Alexis. Her hair was a few inches longer and she was about an inch taller too. She still wore her uniform. She squinted at Jesse.

"Jesse!?" she said, unsquinting her eyes and looking at him. "It's really you!" she ran up to him and glomped him. "We all thought that we would never see you again! Well, all except for Jaden of course!"

"Speaking of Jay, where is he?" Jesse asked cocking his head to the side. Alexis looked right into his eyes and gave a weak smile. "What's with the smile? Did something happen?"

"I think you should find out for yourself." She said looking away from him. "I would suggest you go to the roof." She slowly walked away.

Jesse stared after her for a minute and then took off running for the roof. Once he got to there, he seemed to fly as he ran up the steps leading to the school roof, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. After so long...He would finally see him again...

He made it up the last step and stopped to catch his breath, his eyes swiveling around looking for the person he wanted to be there. NEEDED to be there. That's when he saw him.

Jaden was standing on the far side of the rooftop, the place that they used to sit and watch the sunset all the time. His arms were folded behind his back, and a soft tune floated through the damp air to meet Jesse's ears. However, he was too far to make out the quietly spoke words. Nervously, he swallowed and took a few steps forward. Jaden's singing drifted off, sounding as if it really was the song instead of ending abruptly. With agonizing slowness, his head swiveled around to meet Jesse.

Jesse stopped moving. Something in Jaden's eyes had told him to halt. Told him that something wasn't right.

Jaden's normally tan skin was abnormally pale, almost pure white in fact. And his eyes were cloudy, as if he couldn't see at all.

They merely stared at each other for a few minutes. Then Jesse spoke up,

"I...I'm back..." he said in a slightly shaky voice.

"I waited for you..." Jaden said.

Green eyes snapped up to meet muddy brown, and thats when Jesse noticed something that definitely wasn't right.

A bullet wound in the boy's left shoulder.

His breath hitched in his throat, and it seemed like every single particle of heat was slowly seeping out of his body. He could feel himself growing numb.

"I kept my promise...I finally came back to you..." Jesse said.

Jesse stood frozen to the spot as Jaden walked over to him. But it seemed like his feet were barely touching the ground, he didn't even make the slightest sound. Once Jaden finally reached him, he put his hand on Jesse's cheek.

It was like ice and Jesse could only shiver at the touch. Jesse closed his eyes as he put his hand over Jaden's. as soon as his hand touched Jaden's, something came into his mind.

_Flashback/Daydream to Jesse from Jaden_

_Jesse felt like he was floating. He looked down and saw that he was. And what he saw below him shocked and angered him._

_Slade and Jagger, Chazz's older brothers, were walking up to Jaden while he was on the roof, looking out to see._

"_Hey! Yuki!" Slade called out. Jaden turned towards to two with a surprised look on his face. "We got some business with you!"_

"_Whatever you two creeps are selling I'm not buying!" Jaden said slightly angry at the two while he turned back to the ocean._

"_O! You're buying! And you'll like it!" Jagger said as he reached into his suit. "And it's more like we're giving you a present then selling you something!"_

"_What are you-" Jaden said as he turned towards them again._

**BANG!!**

_Jagger had pulled out a gun and shot Jaden right in the shoulder._

_Jaden grabbed his shoulder in pain as he knelt on one knee._

"_That was for always showing up our little brother and ruining our plans!" Slade said. He practically spat when he said the 'little brother' part. "Hope you liked your 'present'! HAHAHAHA!!" the two left Jaden there._

"_ARGH!!" Jaden grunted. He started panting and fell face first onto the ground, breathing heavily. "Jesse…I'm sorry. But it looks like I can't wait any longer…" he slowly closed his eyes. Blood kept pouring out of the wound in his shoulder as he lost consciousness. "Goodbye, Jesse…"_

_And those were the last words that Jaden would ever say._

_End Flashback/Daydream thing_

Jesse opened his eyes to see Jaden gone. He started to look around the roof, hoping, praying that what he saw was a lie, or just some kind of prank.

But Jaden was nowhere to be seen

He walked to the edge of the roof and looked out towards the sea, just like Jaden had done.

"Jaden…" he choked out. Tears started to well up in his eyes. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't here to protect you!" he fell to his knees as the tears fell freely from his eyes. "Even now I bet you're still waiting for me up there in the sky! I'm sorry Buddy! But do you mind waiting a little longer? I'll be up there with you in no time falt! I know you don't want me to join you just yet! As corny as it sounds! But I will see you again Jay! I will!"

The tears kept falling as Jesse made his vow to his loved one. And up in the big blue sky Jesse knew that Jaden had heard him,

And was smiling down on him.

**The end!**

Angel: T.T I could hardly finish it!! I kept crying!! I know that the ending is a little sappy! I'm sorry! Didn't know how else to end it! And the crying didn't help or the fact that I was listening to Concrete Angel while writing this!

HOPE YOU ENJOYED!! R&R!! -Angel


End file.
